The Misfits' Surprise Pokéadventure
by Darkerest
Summary: Six misfits of society die and get reincarnated into the Pokémon world. Will they be able to live peacefully, or is there something dark in store for them? [this is my first fanfic, so please rate and review!]
1. A Not-so Nice and Quiet Train Ride

**Adventure 1: A Not-so Nice and Quiet Train Ride**

It was a stormy night in England, and five individuals were seen running towards a subway station. These individuals, were in fact, very close friends, even though they were all in varying age groups. The teens finally made it to the station, and stopped for a moment to catch their breaths.

"So" a 12 year old boy, who they called Cyan, said, "where to now?"

"I don't know" a 16 year old male identified as Vamp replied "I just joined since Hex said there'd be food."

Hex, a 16 year old girl, then clarified the situation and explained. They were all to take the subway to a certain town, to all go eat and have fun in honor of Josh's, or better known as Violet's, birthday.

"Everyone got their money ready?" Hex asked.

"Yeah!"

So, one by one, they made their way to the station. 13 year old Dark was striking up a conversation with his senior of 2 years, Elite, Hex was busy with her phone, and Cyan and Vamp were absentmindedly munching on their food. Finally, they boarded the subway. Along the ride, they started talking about a subject which all of them liked, the video game series Pokémon!

"I wish I could be transformed into a Pokemon or something, being human is so boriiinnngggggg," Hex complained.

"Yeah, me too." Dark replied. "I'd actually be an Alolan Raichu. I know you'd be a Hoopa Hex, with your...interesting like to it. Violet and Elite would obviously be a horny Zorua and Umbreon, respectively-"

"WE'RE NOT HORNY YOU THOT!" both cried out in unison.

"-and Cyan a waiter Dewott, interestingly enough. In fact, he told me he'd be dead if it were so and he had a waiter fetish-"

"I-I told you NOT to say that to anyone!"

"-and finally, Vamp here would be a Snorlax, given how he eats like one."

The person in question continued munching on his food, oblivious to everything. They gave him a look filled with both embaressment and amusement.

"Hoopa is bae!" Hex stated "and considering how I already act and dress like one, I might as well already be one!"

Everyone laughed at the joke. Afterwards they all talked about random stuff, such as which gen they liked best, the best competitve movesets, and (unsurprisingly) food. All was well, until suddenly...

BANG! and the train suddenly stopped.

"W-what just happened?!!"

"WAHHH MOMMY"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE JESUS HAS COME TO JUDGE US AHHH"

"Tch, really? Im going to be late to my date cause of this..."

Obviously, our squad also got put into a panic, and not because of the train itself, but because of the worry that with the delay they wouldn't have enough time to go and explore. Vamp, in particular, was especially panicked by the fact he would miss all those great delicacies.

After some time, they calmed down and began wondering what happened. Inexplicably, Dark had a very bad and sick feeling deep down in his gut...

"Uhh...guys?" Dark asked. "isn't this kind of fishy, somehow?"

"No it isn't Dark" Josh replied. "you're just being overly paranoid as usual. Besides, what's the worse that can happen here?"

"YOU JUST JINXED US YOU ID-"

A loud boom could be heard, and everything went black.


	2. Meeting a (Careless) Pokégod

**Adventure 2: Meeting a (Careless) Pokégod**

Suddenly, a bright light emerged, and our prized misfits were bewildered, looking about confused and a bit scared. It was simply a plane of light, seemingly endless and having nothing in sight. Suddenly, something flashed, and a blurb of pink could be seen in the distance.

Having nothing better to do, our heroes (in their own right) ran quickly to the blurb of pink and discovered it was, in fact, a sleeping Mew! All of them were struck with wonder, joy, and fear in that, but none so much excitement as Hex.

"OMGOMG ITS A MEW AHHH IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET ONE" was Hex having a freak out. In the surge of excitement and adrenaline, she quite foolishly decided to touch the Mew, and its eyes snapped open in surprise and it cried out,

"YEEEK!!"

-and launced a thunderbolt, missing Elite by a few inches and leaving him speechless and wide eyed.

"H-huh? What are humans doing here?!"

"Uhh...I think we died, God," Vamp replied.

"Died? Oh, I think i must have accidently killed you all, sorry! :P"

"...WHAT?!!!" everyone cried out in shock.

"Yeah, I kinda was playing around with Psychic and accidently used it on your subway train, causing the energy source in it to be messed up and blow itself up~"

"Y-you...ARGHHHH WHY ARE YOU SO CARELESS!!!" Dark cried out.

"Yeah yeah sorry, sheesh. It was just a simple death, thats all~"

"SIMPLE DEATH?!! WE CANT EXPERIENCE ANYTHING ANYMORE, SEE OUR LOVED ONES, AND EAT AND HAVE FUN YOU MUPPET! YOU SHOULDVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL YOU OVERSIZED PINK BEAN!!"

"Woah there, chill buddy. You lucky ones get to live again, you know."

"R-really?"

"Yep!"

"But wait...what do you mean "lucky ones"? Where did the rest of the passengers go?"

"Oh them? They probably went to the human afterlife, Heaven, got reincarnated, that fate according to their beliefs. But, seeing as you people are here, you must love Pokemon a lot, probably more so than your beliefs, and were the only ones who did so or known it existed."

"So that means...you're gonna reincarnate us into humans?"

"No, I'll reincarnate you guys as Pokemon, since it's boring to watch over you guys as humans! And besides, I'd like to do you guys a favor for compensation, since I was listening to your conversation before and it seemed like you wanted to be Pokemon~"

"YES!!" the msifits cried out.

"Hmm...now, what should I turn you into?.."

"You'll turn us into what we said we'd be, right? Like Hex would be a Hoopa and such," Violet asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I won't!"

"VIOOOLLLLEEETTTTT!!!!" Everyone proceeded to beat him up until they were satisfied.

"I will, however, turn you into suffeciently strong Pokemon at their baby levels for again, compensation!"

"So Dark...I'll make you a Larvitar, since it's part Dark uwu For Hex, it'll be...Gastly, because I just want her to be that. Vamp, I'll give him Noibat because they both like berries. Elite, I'll make you Zorua since why not, and for Cyan he'll be...an extra powerful one, cause I like his name :3 He shall be Articuno! And lastly for Violet, he'll be a Smoochum since he Jynxed everyone twice uwu"

"NOOOO!!" Violet got on the ground on his knees and started begging. "PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT SMOOCHUM!! I BEG YOU PLEASE CHANGE IT!!"

"I was only joking, my dear Violet! I'll make you an Eevee, rather merciful for what you did to your friends~"

Violet sighed in relief, and the rest were jumping for joy, congratulating each other for what they'd be and whatnot.

"Oh yeah, I'll also give you a menu you can open up by saying 'Status' to check your levels and stuff. Other than that, please enjoy the Pokemon world, and good luck heroes!"

"Heroes? What do you mean he-WAUGHHH" a bright light overshone Elite as he said that, and then they could see no more.


	3. Awakening

**Adventure 3: Awakening**

[Dark P.O.V]

Urgh...that damned bean...why did he suddenly just do that?! Wait, where am I?! Who am I?! WHAT AM I?!! Ok, ok, deep breaths, let me look around... Seems like I'm in a desert..? I can see some sort of ruins in the distance... WAIT AM I-HECK YEAH I'M A LARVITAR NOW!! UWU Now I can finally not be a h-SHIT ONE JUST SPOTTED ME-

Ok...think I'm safe...thank god I remembered I could dig... Oh, right! I should check my status! So...uh...how does it work? Do I just say "Status Open" or som-GAH WHAT THE HECK A WINDOW SUDDENLY APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME! A-anyways, what does it say? Uhh...name: Dark...thats accurate...level...20...WAIT 20?!! COULDN'T HE HAVE MADE ME AT LEAST LEVEL 28 OR SOMETHING?!! THAT LITTLE-ughhh I bet he's laughing his tail off right now... that damned pink gummi I swear I'll get him later... Oh right! Moves...let's see...Rock Slide, Bite...wait why's there Iron Head and Dragon Dance? Aren't those egg moves? Unless... HA MEW ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT THIS TIME!! HAHAHA...haha...ha...

...what now though? Hmm...guess I'll explore those ruins and level up to evolve, as I've got nothing better to do...wait a minute...how can I dig, yet not know the move Dig?! THAT DOESN'T-goddamn Pokémon logic at it's best... Welp, less thinking, and-WAIT I JUST REALIZED WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!! VAMP?! HEX?!! VIOLEEETTTTT!!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!! GODDAMNIT MEW YOU SON OF A-

[Vamp P.O.V]

'Uggh...Mmph.. H-huh.. Where am I..? What's going on?"

Vamp finally woke up and saw himself in some sort of city. Many tall buildings were surrounding the area. Skyscrapers, offices, and many other interesting things.

As he finally regained his conscious, he quickly panicked as in to where everyone is and where exactly he was.

"Anyone... Out there?"

He said quietly, showing the scared state he was in.

Suddenly, a menu popped up in front of him. Some sort of stats screen!

"Oh wow! So I am a Noibat like Mew said I would be! Hm... So it seems I'm level 18... Basic moves... Decent stats... Perfect! Now... Um... Where should I go..?"

He suddenly caught a faint smell of a Casteliacone from down one of the streets. Intrigued, he gently started to fly over to the stand where it was, clearly getting noticed by a lot of the people there, though he was clearly more interested in the sweet smell of Castelia.

Reaching the counter of the stand, he looked up to see a human figure and freaked out. She obviously didn't notice who he was, since Noibat aren't usually found in Unova, though the woman was still kind and offered one to him.

Gently taking a small lick of the cone filled him with joy, like he was full of energy once more!

"Thank you very much!"

He said with a smile, though she didn't understand.

"Hm... I think it's time I go and look for the others... But.. Where should I look. There's either the massive bridge over there or some sort of desert up there... Hm... Maybe I should look over on the bridge first.."

He flew over towards the bridge and started his search for the others...

 **[A/N] If you noticed that Vamp's part is a different style, it's bc he wrote that part himself. Some of the other characters's POV's will be written by me (well, when I say some, I mean most lol) and others will be written by the people themselves, if they want to.**


	4. Awakening 2

**Adventure 4: Awakening 2**

[Violet P.O.V]

Urghh...uh...what happened? I'm...an Eevee now? So that wasn't a dream, huh. Wait a minute, where are the others? Did we all get-ughhhh for fuck's sake we got seperated, didn't we? It's going to be such a massive pain in the ass to find them again...

Violet looked around, and he spotted a human! Unfortunately, she also saw him too...

"Oshawatt, I choose you!"

Oh? A Pokémon battle? Hehe I'll win this for sure! In fact, I won't even look at my status, cause I bet this Oshawatt's weak as hell? Besides, what could possibly go wro-

"Use Water Gun!"

Water Gun? Pffft, what a we-ARGHHHH!!

Violet got hit heavily by the attack, and was within an inch of fainting.

W-what?...How was that...so...strong...urgh...

Good job Oshawatt! With this battle, you hit level 16! Now you'll be a Dewott, and be stronger so we can take the first gym and-"

So it was...level 15?...wait...so my level is...let me che-OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M LEVEL 5?!!

"Yes! Now's my chance to catch it! Oh man, I bet Cheren and Bianca will be sooo jealous! I'll get back to Nuvema and show them this Eevee I caught right outside Nuvema! Oh, they're gonna be sooo angry once they realized they missed it! Go, Pokéball!" the girl could be faintly heard by Violet.

Fuck...now I'm going to get caught?..ugh...remind me...never to...say..."What could possibly go wrong?" again...

The Pokéball was thrown and it hit Violet, making him disappear. One...two...three clicks, and he was now a trainer's Eevee...

[Hex P.O.V]

Nnn...what happened?..wait...I CAN'T FEEL MY LIMBS! DOES THIS MEAN-HELL YEAH IM A GASTLY NOW UWU With this, I can spread mischief without being noticed...hehehe...before that, where am I though?

Hex wondered through, and observed that she was in some sort of abandoned mansion. It was old, and dust was everywhere. Everything was horribly untidy (which disturbed Hex and made her want to clean it, the inner mom in her was like that). As she drifted through the walls, she spotted a young girl, about 6 or 7 years old.

Hehehe...my first victim! I'll give that girl a nice old scare! ÒwÓ

Hex creeped up to the girl sneakily, trying to catch her off guard. Suddenly though, she began walking away somewhere, and Hex decided to follow her, still having those adventurous and mischievious thoughts. The girl was turning a corner, and Hex decided to phase through the wall and catch her off guard.

"Now...yes...and...BOO-huh? Where'd she g-"

"Who are you?"

"YARGH-!!"

The girl had appeared suddenly behind Hex with no explanation whatsoever, and the spooker got spooked instead. Hex slowly backed away from the girl, but to no avail, as she was slowly walking towards her.

"Who are you?" she repeated once more, with a confused and curious look. "I haven't seen you before. Are you a new Gastly?"

"U-umm...I...er..."

It was at this point that thunder struck, surprising Hex but leaving the girl unfazed. Hex had been so distracted with the thought of surprising the girl, that she ultimately didn't notice the rain. But, this was the moment where she discovered a startling revelation: the girl didn't have a shadow. Which could only mean one thing...

"A-are you...a ghost?.." Hex asked, a bit fearfully.

"..." the girl stopped walking and her expression changed to a solemn and sad one. "Yes...I am... Would you come with me please? I'll tell you who I am and maybe you can do so too..."

Seeing as she had no choice, Hex followed the girl, and with a million thoughts in her mind, and a yet a million more heartbeats (if she even has a heart), she went into the darkness of the hallway...

 **[A/N] Sorry that I had to do another one of these, but I just wanna say that all POVs are written by me unless said so. For example, I'll put it this way: [Violet P.O.V] written by Violet** **If there is nothing, that means it was written by yours truly. Anyways, just enjoy the story alright? Please? Thank you?**


End file.
